Our Symphony: Past, Present and the Future
by ChesirePuppy
Summary: Ryoutaro and Kahoko are neighbors. Slowly, they began to develop feelings for each other. As childhood playmate, can they express their feeling and become a successful couple? R&R, Guys! Chap 1 a little bit modified!
1. Symphony 1: Where The Story Starts

_"Kaho-chan,will you be my bride on the future?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"You promise me?"_

_" Yes!"_

_Then we both shared our first kiss…._

_--_

That's a childhood dream. These days, I was always dreaming about my childhood. That dream…. is about 10 years ago. The boy was Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, my long-time crush. Oh my! Remembering that dream makes me blush, expecially the last part……

Yay! Back to school! Both I and Ryoutaro are Gen Ed student. Even thought, we joined the concours, where I played violin (a magic one, until the strings snapped and it wasn't magical anymore, and I began taking courses and practice practice practice… until I can play it just like I played the magic one) and Ryoutaro the piano.

"Kahoko! Ryoutaro-kun is here!! Get up or he'll leave you!" My mom shouted.

"Coming!!" I said while dressing.

Ryoutaro-kun is my neighbour and my childhood playmate. Since we always go to the same school, he picked me up everyday and went to school together. But lately, I developed feelings for him, a feeling more than just feelings for friends…….

"Ohayou, Kaho!"

"Ohayou, Tsuchiura-kun! Shall we go?"

"Kaho! Can you just call me Ryou-kun or Ryoutaro-kun like you usually do?"

"I don't want people to gossip like last year, it was embarrasing, you know!"

" Wasn't it good? You're my fiancè, aren't you? If they see us as a couple, then no boy will tease you!"

"Huh?? No, I'm not!"

Ryoutaro let out a teasing smile. "So, are you trying to break our childhood promise?"

"You see, we have lots of promises back then. Which one?" I said, totally forgetten about my dream last night.

"Let me remind you then" He said, pinning me to the street wall and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

" Remember now?" He asked.

" RYOUTAROOOOOO!!" I yelled at him, with a thousand kind of blush all over my face.

He laughed at my blushing face, then began to run. I chased him all the way to Seiso.

--

This my FIRST attemp on Tsuchiura x Hino! I modify this chap a little bit, so I won't have to explain about lili and the magic violin and stuffs...

I'm in the middle of processing chap 2. It will be there around tommorow morning.

Suggestions, please!!


	2. Symphony 2: The Second Concours

Huh! Seiso was a VERY long way from my house. I runned out of breath chasing Ryoutaro. It's not fair! He doesn't seem to run out of breath. I can't catch him either! Long time ago, it was the other way around!

"You don't get me, huh, Kaho!" Ryoutaro said, in a teasing voice.

" Tsuchiura-kun! I told you not to call me with that name!"

" Fine. How about Kaho-chan then? Just like Hihara-senpai did?"

" Yes? Ah, Kaho-chan! Ohayou!" It was the usual, bubbly Hihara-senpai.

" Ohayou, Hihara-senpai!"

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everybody raced to their classes. At the middle of science, somebody knocked. It was Tsukimori-kun and Ryoutaro!

"Yes?" My teacher replied.

" Sensei, Hino need to be excused to the principal's office." Ryoutaro said, with Tsukimori-kun which is busy sending him death glares.

"Oh, go ahead." The science teacher said, giving me the you-go-now-good-luck wink.

IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE…..

"Ah, here you are! The principal said.

" Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai, Fuyuumi, Shimizu?" Ryoutaro asked, listing the names of the people there.

" Ah, Tsukimori-san, Tsuchiura-san, Hino-san, please go inside. I wan't to explain things."

"So, we will have another concours. This time, it will be done in pairs. I've prepared it, so please take a look."

--Everybody was reading—

"WHATT??" The TsuTsu yelled in unison."

"Huh…. This would be VERY hard……" I said to myself.

--

You all must be wondering what is the pairing. This is it:

Shimizu -- Fuyuumi

Yunoki -- Hihara

Tsukimori-- Tsuchiura-- Hino

Haha! I wonder what will a cello and clarinet pairing will be like...

Any suggestions??

Review, Guys!!


End file.
